The Elevator
by oOoiAMyourFATHAHoOo
Summary: Talking about it helps" “I’ve been having this dream.It’s the same dream for the past few weeks. And it’s not just one thing. It’s like… like a movie. It stops at one point one night and then continues it the next night, very slowly. It’s disturbing"


**Hello readers. Its been months since I've written anything and I haven't even updated a chapter to 'Maybe I do' yet, but I promice I'll get to that as soon as I can. I'm sure that this fics gonna have less readers since not a lot of people are into horror/suspense fics, but I just **_**had**_** to take this one of off my chest, and its not that bad either :b HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! **

**Oh, and disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't even own enough money to buy me a decent computer.**

**The Elevator**

She was there. _No…_

She was almost there. _NO! DON'T OPEN!! _

Sakura gasped, her eyes snapping open as she bolted upright. Sweat ran down her pale face and her heart thudded painfully against her chest. Her throat felt dry and the cold air pricked like needles. She lifted a hand up to run it through her damp locks.

'_Just a dream. Calm down, it was just a dream_.'

Suddenly, she felt a chakara presence approach closer to her apartment. She whipped out a kunai from her bedside drawer.

A Anbu appeared with a gush of wind and leaves.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Sakura nodded stiffly.

"You have been given an urgent mission from the Hokage," The ANBU said, handing Sakura a mission scroll. "You will meet with your mission partner at the Hokagae tower by twelve AM."

Then with a curt nod from Sakura, the Anbu vanished the same way he appeared.

Sakura got up and stretched the limbs of her arms and legs. She reluctantly opened her mission scroll and thoroughly studied the contents inside. Which were…shockingly little..

_Place: the village hidden in the waterfalls. _

_Duration: two weeks, three if necessary._

_Mission partner: Hatakae Kakashi._

_Rank: A. _

_Details shall be received by the hokage._

Sakura heaved a sigh. What a _perfect_ start to a _perfect _day. She sighed again. Well, it was 10 right now, so she had only two hours for herself.

'_I better go meet Sasuke-kun._' The thought gave her a surge of enthusiasm and she stripped herself of her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

She turned on the hot water and let it spray over her stressed body, letting out a sigh of content. It had been weeks now. Wont that dreams ever end?! She didn't even have an idea of what it meant, for crying out loud! Sakura sighed once again as she lathered her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo. She didn't know what it meant, nor did she know what it was about. All she knew was that it disturbed her. It made her feel uneasy. And ever since Sasuke's return, there was very little that could make her feel uneasy.

---

Sakura walked up to training ground no. 7, where she knew he would be, whipping kunais at dummies and practicing his jutsus. Sasuke had returned to Konoha three years ago, bleeding, wounded, but most of all: Satisfied. He had defeated Itachi, but had hell to pay at Konoha for his betrayal. Naruto had stuck to him till the end, refusing to leave his side as he pleaded him innocent to the Hokage and the elders. Sakura was pleading his case as well, but only silently. She would go up to the Hokage when both Naruto and Sasuke were out of sight. She would _beg_ her mentor to forgive Sasuke for his mistake, and not to banish him from Konoha or give him any other severe punishments. As a result, Sasuke was banned from going on any missions for months and he had to work very hard to earn back the trust of the people of Konoha. For about a year, Sasuke and Sakura had avoided each other, barely ever acting as if the other was alive. Then one day Sasuke had grown tired of her silence and went to confront her, demanding to know why she was ignoring him. Sakura had just looked at him, unable to hide the emotion in her eyes. "I don't know." She had whispered, and at that, Sasuke had slammed her back against a tree and crushed their lips together. They had been together ever since that faithful day.

So engrossed in her thoughts, she nearly failed to block the kunai splinting towards her.

Then before she knew it, there was a figure behind her. She swirled around, aiming a punch at her assaulter, but he had slipped his foot behind hers, making her fall backwards. The figure had cushioned her head, and was now towering over her.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey, beautiful,"

Sakura smiled up at him. "Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun, its been a while,"

Sasuke snorted. "We only met last night."

Sakura pulled his head down towards her, her lips tracing the shell of her ear, before gently nibbling and licking on his ear lobe. A shudder ran down his spine. "You know I can't get enough of you Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke's eyes drifted close in pleasure as he captured her lips in a urgent, hungry kiss. Her moans were muffled by his lips and he rolled them over so she was on top. Her hands drifted under his shirt, tracing his well formed torso while one of his was tangled in her strawberry locks and the other was rubbing up and down her spine. His tongue rubbed against hers affectionately, their heat mingling together. Sasuke's lips left hers and went to plant open mouthed kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"Un…Sasuke-kun, not today. I've got a, oh sweet Kami, a mission in ..un…half an hour." Sakura said between moans and pants, her hands now ravishing his raven hair.

Sasuke's lips paused above her pulse point. "You've got a mission? You didn't tell me about it yesterday night."

"That's because I had a fuckin Anbu come into my bedroom this morning."

Sasuke sighed and buried his face in her hair. "How long will you be gone?"

She smiled. "Three weeks the maximum." Sasuke buried his face deeper into her hair and tightened his hold on her. Then suddenly, as if realizing something, he bought his head up and looked at her, onyx eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Who's your mission partner?"

Sakura raised a brow at him, "Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke groaned and dropped his head back on her collarbone. " Three weeks alone with our perverted sensei. I swear if he does anything to you…"

Sakura smiled at his possessiveness and pulled his head back so that his lips touched hers. "You're the only one who can touch me and live, Sasuke-kun." She spoke against his lips, making him shudder and take her lips hungrily. His hand then went to unbutton her ninja attire.

"Shishou is gonna be angry," Sakura murmured when her lips were freed.

"She'll live." He murmured before pressing his lips back on hers.

---

"I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" Sakura yelled as she burst into the hokage's office to see her sitting behind her desk, drowning herself in sake, and Kakashi sat in the chair in front of her. '_Shit. How late am I? Even Kakashi's here, for crying out loud!_'

"Ah, Sakura! So glad you decided to join us!" Tsunadae said, drowning another glass in one gulp.

"Sorry Shishou! I just got caught up in something really important."

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're wearing your shirt inside out."

Sakura blushed scarlet and Kakashi chuckled. Tsunadae let out a sigh.

"'Caught up' is right," She mumbled under her breath before turning towards the two ninjas. "Well anyways, back to the mission. In the village hidden in the water falls, there is a widow woman whose husband just recently died."

Kakashi raised a brow while Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. "But Shishou, lots of people die. The guy could have had enemies, or it could've been an accident."

Tsunadae shook her head. "As far as I know, the man had no enemies. Renji Kuruma was a plain and noble merchant living with his wife, Aya Kuruma, and their four children. But you _are_ right Sakura, a lot of people die and in many different ways. No, this part is not what troubles me, it's that just a few days ago, I found a mission document from Aya Kuruma, stating that she feared for her husbands life. So I sent a few shinobi over there to check things out. But when they got there, they fount Renji Kuruma joyfully watching Ben 10 with his children, all bright and healthy. When they asked Aya of this, she answered that she was sure something was about to happen to him. The shinobi went through Renji's history, and found nothing that would actually put him to harm. So the shinobi left, certain that the woman was a nut case. Well, I guess they were wrong, weren't they?" Tsusnade refilled her glass.

Sakura's eyes were wide. "H-how could she-"

"I don't know," Tsunadae shook her head. "But that's what you two are going to find out. You leave immediately!"

"Hai."

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes, Shishou?"

"You might want to straighten up your shirt and hide those red marks all over your neck. Dismissed!"

---

Sakura and Kakashi leaped from tree branch to tree branch.

"How long do you think it will take to get there sensei?" Sakura asked as she leaped beside him.

"It could take only eleven hours if we go without stopping. But that wouldn't help us if we run into enemies with no chakara. So I guess a day and a half."

Sakura nodded. Her mint then went towards the mission. It was impossible. How could the woman know her husband was going to die? It didn't make sense. Her mint then drifted to her strange dream. She hadn't really told anyone about it, feeling it would be a bit silly to trouble her friends over a stupid dream.

Sakura lost her footing, but fortunately caught the branch and swung back on it.

"You seem to be distracted." Came Kakashi's _all knowing_ voice.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"…"

He sighs. "Right. Lets continue."

---

They had been running for nine hours, taking a break in between, and decided to call it a night. Sakura fixed up the tents while Kakashi made a fire and went to catch some fish for them to eat. When they finished their food, Kakashi turned to look at Sakura.

"You know, talking about it helps. Is it about the mission?"

Sakura sucks in a shaky breath. "No, Sensei, it's not. Forget about it. Its something really stupid."

Kakashi's eye creased suspiciously. "Its nothing to do with Sasuke now, is it?"

"What? No, no! Me and Sasuke are just fine! More that fine actually," She smiled.

Kakashi sighed with relief, glad he wouldn't have to deal with a heart broken Sakura again. "Good. Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Goodnight, Sakura."

With that he turned around and did the countdown in his head.

'_3…2…1-_'

"Sensei, wait!"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he turned around and walked back to sit at his previous spot, waiting patiently for her to start.

"I've been having this dream." Kakashi nodded, encouraging her to go on. Sakura breathes in deeply. "It's the same dream for the past few weeks. And it's not just one thing. It's like… like a movie. It stops at one point one night and then continues it the next night, very slowly. It's very…disturbing"

Kakashi's brow furrowed. "Hmm, interesting. What is this dream about?"

Sakura's own brows furrow. "It's weird. There's this really beautiful building. Its very old, but very beautiful. It has bright crimson windows with army green walls, and it looks like no ones been there in a very long time. By its height, it looks like it had no more than three floors." Sakura gulped.

Kakashi nodded. "Go on."

"I-I go inside the building, and I shout to see if anyone's there, but nobody answers. I look around, but there's nothing there. Nothing, other than- other than an elevator. The steal elevator is polished, even though the place looks deserted. I press a button, and the door of the elevator opens. The inside of the elevator is like a small box, containing no mirrors and enough space to hold just one person. I step inside, and the door snaps shut. I panic, about to press the button which opens the door. But…there was none. In fact, there were no buttons, other than an up and down arrow. I press the up button, and the elevator shoots up, going from ten to twenty three, to forty five, to seventy one. Panic stricken, I frantically press the down button, but nothing happens. It just keeps going up. From ninety nine to one fifteen, to one forty six, until finally. It stops at one sixty. I wait there, awaiting my fate, as the elevator door starts rumbling, about to open, and then… I wake up." Sakura's voice shook in the end, like she was about to cry.

All the while Kakashi had been listening, he hadn't noticed that his heartbeat was racing and that his breath was coming a bit faster and he had the urge to remove hid mask, to breathe freely and deeply, to remove this feeling of suffocation.

"Well Sakura," He reluctantly began, loosening his jounin jacket. "I'm sure its nothing but a nightmare. It'll go away eventually. Now we better get some rest for tomorrow."

Sakura nodded. "Night, sensei."

"Try to have a peaceful sleep Sakura."

She went inside her tent and shut her eyes tightly, wishing that just this once, the dream would not come to her. But she knew that like every other day, this prayer would be ignored.

---

The afternoon, Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the village feeling unnerved and uncomfortable by all the stares they were getting by the villagers.

"Geez, its like these people have never seen ninjas before." Sakura complained as people looked at them with aw and fright.

"This is a very peaceful village. Its not everyday they have people from other villages come here, let alone _ninjas_ from other villages."

Kakashi took out a piece of paper which contained the address of the woman who called them here.

It didn't take them long to find it and when Sakura rang the bell, a small, angelic girl with sandy blonde curls and almond colored eyes opened the door. She smiled up at them. "Yes?"

Kakashi crouched down so that he was on eye level with her. "Hello there, little one. Is your mother there?"

Just then a stunning woman with the same eye and hair color as her daughter came at the doorway. She looked wary and tired, and her eyes were rimmed red.

"May I help you?" She asked in a beautiful melodic voice.

"Aya Kuruma?" Kakashi asked.

The woman nodded.

"We're the ninja you asked for from Konoha."

"We're here to help you," Sakura said before she could stop herself.

The woman, Aya, looked at her with wide puffy eyes, before stepping to make room for them to come in. She asked them to sit down on the couch and her eldest daughter, Mikoto, twelve, bought them tea.

Nobody spoke for a long moment, Sakura and Kakashi looking down at their cups while Aya looked down at the floor, her almond eyes lifeless. Then Sakura broke the silence.

"How did you do it?"

Aya looked up at her slowly, her almond eyes getting locked with Sakura's emerald ones.

"How did you know he was gong to die?"

Aya's eyes filled with tears and she suddenly lost it, screaming and sobbing loudly while Mikoto went to comfort her mother. Sakura got up and went up to Aya trying bring her face up so that she could look at her.

"Ssh, Aya-san, its okay. We're here to help you, but we cant do that without knowing."

Aya gasped for air, trying to control her sobs. "I-I saw a dr-dream."

At this, Sakura felt her heart stop. Kakashi, who was still sitting on the couch and immediately got up and was infront of Aya before anybody could blink.

"What kind of dream?" He asked harshly, his heart beat going out of controle.

Aya sobbed harder. "I-I was I-in the v-village h-hidden beneath th-the rocks and there I found a o-old buil-building. I went in-inside, th-there was no o-one in and th-then I saw- I saw-" She broke down again.

"You saw what?" Kakashi barked.

"An elevator…"

Whoo! I actually gave myself chills! I hope you guys liked it! You know wat the weird thing is? I actually had this thing in my dream! Not the building or the the One sixty part, I just saw that there was a elevator with no buttons. (shudder)

**Please review! **


End file.
